As new technologies for mobile communication and wireless Internet are developed, digital devices capable of providing various services have been introduced. The digital devices may include a high-performance processor and a high-capacity memory card for realizing high-speed wireless data communications, e.g., multimedia communications.
The tendency toward digital convergence provides various multimedia functions to the digital devices, e.g., a mobile phone or other portable devices. For example, the above-mentioned multimedia functions include a digital camera function, an MP3 player function, a camcorder function, a portable disk function, a television function, and the like.
Nowadays, a digital device for providing a global positioning system (GPS)-based service has appeared. Sony Corporation disclosed a digital camera having a GPS-based function of providing information on a position where a photograph is taken and a time when the photograph is taken by a digital device. Use of the digital camera allows a user to recognize his/her moving path and an exact position on the moving path at which the user has taken a photograph.